Linda Young
Linda Chambers-Young (born April 27 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American voice actress who voices characters in Japanese anime series, usually in voice productions produced by Funimation. Her most notable roles are Frieza in Dragon Ball Z and Fortuneteller Baba in Dragon Ball Kai. She even does Genkai in Yu Yu Hakusho. John Burgmeier is Linda's son; who works alongside her at Funimation. Anime *91 Days (TV) – Additional Voice *Assassination Classroom (TV 2) – Additional Voice *Attack on Titan (TV) – Moses's Mother *Baccano! (TV) – Old Woman (Ep. 2) *Black Butler II (TV) – Elderly Japanese Woman (Ep. 4) *Black Cat (TV) – Madame Freesia (Ep. 15) *Blassreiter (TV) – Chancellor (Ep. 18) *Burst Angel (TV) – Dr. Quinn (Eps. 22-23) *C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility (TV) – Additional Voice *Case Closed (TV) – Samantha (Ep. 17) *Divine Gate (TV) – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball (TV) – Aoi Kimidor & Fortuneteller Baba *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Frieza *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba & Piiza (Eps. 13-15, 42) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba (Eps. 7, 13); Frieza (Ep. 1), Mother (Ep. 89) & Piza *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (special) as Fasha; Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (movie 5) as Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) as Frieza *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Mother Superior (Eps 4-5) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) (1.11) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Porlyusica *Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Grandeeney; Porlyusica *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV); Old Woman (Ep 10) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Shan *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Kinuko; Kinuko Asai *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Hiroe Yoshimi (Eps 22, 24) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Izabella D'Angelo (Ep 6) *Hell Girl (TV) as Tsugumi's Grandmother (Ep 22) *Hyōka (TV) as Yoko Itoigawa *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Doctor *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) as Fortune Teller (Ep 3) *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Shirasawa (Ep 3) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Narrator *Nobunagun (TV) as Nightingale *One Piece (TV); Bookstore Lady (Ep 35); Fortune Teller (Ep 94) *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10); Xiao's Grandmother *Orange (TV) as Kakeru's Grandmother (7 episodes) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Additional Voice *Sakura Quest (TV) as Michiyo (Eps 17-18) *Samurai 7 (TV); Maid (Ep 7) *Shiki (TV) as Ikumi Itou *Shin chan (TV) as Real Estate Agent (Ep 9) *Speed Grapher (TV); Female Councillor (Ep 19) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Genkai *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Genkai Anime Films Video Games *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Fasha & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba *Super Dragon Ball Z – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Genkai *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Frieza Quotes Knownable Roles *'Frieza' (1997 to 2009) *'Genkai' in Yu Yu Hakusho Trivia *Wouldn't mind doing Frieza's voice again if the Funimation company asks her too. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES